Airbeds are well known in the art and have proven themselves to be very useful. On the one hand, when there is no need to use the airbed, the owner may simply deflate the airbed (i.e., let all the air out), fold it up, and then store it away in a closet or basement. On the other hand, when guests arrive or when the owner of the airbed takes a trip to a place where there is no bed to sleep on, the owner may simply inflate the airbed and sleep on it.
Current airbeds typically use polyvinyl chloride (PVC) to make the top sheet, the bottom sheet, the side sheet and the connection part between the top sheet and the bottom sheet. However, such airbeds have the disadvantage of not being cost effective because of the material they use.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an improved airbed.